planetmodefandomcom-20200215-history
FNS Enterprise C
The FNS Enterprise C is the newest and biggest Mega Carrier made by the Federation of Unified States. It is designed, constructed and operated by the Federation of Unified States' Galactic Forces. At a length of 3 kilometers, it surpassed the FNS Lanakea to be the largest ship made by the National Forces. Commanded by Fleet Admiral Benu Kakadu, it is the current flagship of the Federation. Statistics Status: In Service Launched: 2278.10 17th Class: Legacy Class MC Variant Registry: GFS 16727253721 Constructed at: Capital Fleetyards ( Primary Section) Mindela Shipyards ( Neck, 1st Nacelle and pylons) Rykol Docks ( 2nd and 3rd Nacelle) Assembled at: Capital Fleetyards Length: 3km Breadth: 0.8 km Height: 0.7 km Gross mass: 2 billion tons Speed: Distortion 11 ( With Dark Matter Drive) Crew: 90000 Armament: DEW Turrets ( Phased, Laser, Plasma), Torpedo Launchers ( Nuclear, Antimatter, Plasma) Defences: Shields, Fighters, Microships, Point Defence Deployables: Shuttles, Fighters, Drones, Microships, Military Transport , Tanks, Troops, Helipods, Multi Purpose Bomber Commanding Officer: Fleet Admiral Benu Designated Fleet: Euron Fleet Homebase: Euron Citadel Design The FNS Enterprise C is a larger version of a typical Legacy Class, which is a carrier. The FNS Enterprise C is the only ship of the MC Variant. Differences between the Enterprise C and a Legacy Class Starship include, larger size and proportion, more decks, more crew complement, more storage space, more interior volume. More notable differences are, the first Hybridised Double Nacelles on a Starship and double Staging Decks. The Hybridised Double Nacelles were tested for the past decade as a unit capable of supporting both the new Dark Matter Drive and normal Distortion Drive, as well as more impulse engines, allowing for more maneuverability. The first working version of the Nacelle would be first tried on the Enterprise C before being implemented on more ships. The design of the Enterprise C is to not only face the potential threats and challenges for the rest of the century and beyond. With its superior firepower and automation, it could make up for FUS's limited personnel compared to other nations. Following the outbreak of the Uw Cold War and the formation of the Communist Union and Gato along with the threat of another Galactic War, the ship's design was reviewed, which caused a delay in its construction by a few months. However, it was found that minimal modifications were needed and so the ship's construction continued. Construction The ship is being constructed in 10 different parts, at 3 different locations around the Federation. The Primary Section is built at the Capital Fleetyards, while the Neck, 1st Nacelle and pylons were built at Mindela Shipyards while the 2nd and 3rd Nacelles were built at Rykol Docks. The weapon emplacements were being constructed at the Capital Fleetyards. The different sections have been brought to the Capital Shipyards to have its interior construction finalised and have been assembled to the rest of the ship. The ship has undergone trials once construction was finished and has went on its maiden voyage to Euora Citadel from The Citadel. Service Early years: The Enterprise C was officially christened on 2278.10 17th, to a large crowd at The Citadel, following Ultra Carrier tradition. The ship then warped to Euora Citadel with its guests and docked at the Euora Citadel. After loading crew and assets, the Enterprise C took part in the Hurq Expedition before the start of Galactic War 5. After battling with several Hur'q, the ship was recalled back to FUS as Galactic War 5 had begun and the Hur'q Expedition was cancelled. Category:Ships Category:FUS Ships Category:Ultra Carriers